Timmy Loving
by Creeply
Summary: Timmy makes an insane wish that actually works. It gets him the love (and more than a little lust) of some of the hottest women in town! Now all he has to do is survive the lovemaking. Extreme smut, and some odd situations will arise.


**I do not own Farily Odd** **Parents. Please read and review, might be a while before there is a sequel.**

Unfortunately Timmy Turner was horny. He was bored and he was horny. Something that had been going on for a long time now. And as a irresponsible, imaginative, 17 year old with fairy godparents that gave him near unlimited power of the universe this was always a bad combination.

And on top of all of that he had been hatching a diabolical plan over the past few weeks that was sure to end badly for everyone involved before the status quo was restored, but hey it meant he would probably get some easy tail.

(Something that he had never had before either. Although hours of masturbation he could guess what to expect.)

Probably nothing would have happened if it weren't for his idiot fairy godfather Cosmo.

"Well Timmy! It's been a happening time but I've got to get going!" The little green haired and insect winged cherub appeared over Timmy's bed where the teenager had been laying down reading a comic book from his youth.

"Where is it you and Poof are going to again?" Timmy asked bored out of his mind, he didn't really want to hear the answer but he had grilled Cosmo about a bunch of things the prior few weeks leading up to it. The forgetful fairy had answered all of his questions, no matter how strange, with good cheer.

The best part was he probably didn't even remember them either, which was a point for Timmy.

"We're headed to a fairy father and son camping trip! We'll probably be gone for weeks! Bonding, fishing, camping, and generally being mens men!" He said excitedly. "But don't you miss us too much now, we'll bring back plenty of memories and photographs to bore you with for days on end!"

"Yipee." Timmy said unenthusiastically. Deep down he was boiling with excitement, Wanda the pink haired fairy was the first step in his plan, and he just needed to talk to her without Cosmo around. He had a way of talking her into anything, as opposed to Cosmo who mostly got him into trouble.

"Well you all packed up guys?" Wanda appeared beside her husband and son who both nodded happily. She gave them each a kiss on the cheek and in a puff of green and purple smoke the two were gone.

"Well sport, it's just you and me now. And I thought we could use this time as some good old fashioned bonding time. It feels as if we haven't talked for weeks!" Wanda said smiling at her young charge excitedly. Timmy smiled in return. He hadn't changed much in his years, still short, a few pimples, and buck toothed, with his trademark pink hat of course.

"Well I was actually wandering something Wanda…about Da Rules." Wanda quirked an eyebrow before poof-ing the enormous rule book between the two of them.

Timmy sat down on the bed and began leafing through it, Wanda looked over his shoulder suspiciously.

"What is it you're planning this time? Cause I smell trouble." She spoke authoritatively.  
"Welllll I was just looking and….ahha! Here it is." Timmy had flipped through all of the book before crowing triumphantly. "There is no rule that states that a person with fairy godparents can't cast forget me spells! Or lust spells!"

"Oh Jeez." Wanda said facepalming. "Timmy we have been through this, you can't force love—"

"Yeah, duh I know that. But I'm talking lust sweet-cheeks. Full pedal to the medal want you inside of me, holy cow this is amazing screw me till I can't move lust! But I think I'll be nice about it." Timmy began to chortle a little bit. Wanda began backing up into a corner and considered calling someone on her wand before this got completely out of hand.

"Now Timmy, what are you considering….because it doesn't sound good…or sane…"

"I'm just going to wish that the top five women who love me the most will screw me until we're both satisfied." Wanda paused and quirked an eyebrow.

"That's it? I hope you realize this probably means Tootie too right?" Timmy shuddered at the thought of making love to the homely looking girl.

"Good point…hmmmm….then I guess I'll add a bit of spice to that wish, the five women who love me the most that will be as sexually and physically pleasing to me as I am to them. Also lets maybe sexy me up a bit you know? I don't much feel like noodle arms anymore."

He flexed his weak little arms in a display and Wanda sighed, it was about time he started doing bizarre body modifications on himself.

"And why this forgetting spell nonsense?"

"Well I don't want anyone in charge in Fairy world to catch on right? So I figured that I would just have all of them forget about little old Timmy Turner." He smiled bashfully at her "Except you of course, I need someone to cast the spell."

"And what about Cosmo and Poof!"

"When I'm done I'll just wish their memories back, no harm no foul." He said casually. Wanda rubbed her eyes. This was going to backfire so badly, but she wanted to see how it went out of morbid curiosity. Plus he might learn a valuable lesson by the end.

"So the wish is for all of the Fairies in fairy world to forget you exist except for me, and that the top five women who are in love with you get super attractive, as do you, and the six of you fall into a steaming pile of animal lust until you are sated, with any and all distractions being taken care of or moved out of the way conveniently and then you get everything back to normal?"

"That about covers it." Timmy said calmly. "Well what are you waiting for? I wished it didn't I? Oh wait…maybe make it so that only I and the other four can see how attractive and sexy we all have gotten, so that no one tries to move in on us while we're busy." Wanda sighed, rubbed her eyes and nodded she raised her wand above her head and allowed it to fall.

There was a blast of smoke filling the room, it leaked out the window and underneath the doorway, slowly breaking off into four different directions and shooting off. Timmy and Wanda coughed as some remained in the room with them and began to circle both the centuries old fairy and her charge.

"Uhhhh Wanda? What's it doing?" He asked nervously as it circled the pink haired woman.  
"I have no idea." she rasped out before it completely surrounded her, Wanda huffed and puffed, hyperventilating as she was surrounded. Then something began to tingle all through her body. Her legs which used to feel short and stubby grew longer and stronger, until they were human sized, her arms shot out of her shirt and became strong and slender. Her crown which used to float above her head disappeared in a puff of smoke, as did her wand and wings. Her back arched backwards and that was when her two cone shaped breasts began to thicken, become circular and quickly grow. And grow. And grow.

Her shirt stretched to encompass the enormous globes that were now attached firmly to her chest, her pants stretched out as well, her ass growing in order to compensate for her enormous breasts, they had to be strong to hold them up after all. Her pants slowly began to shrink until they resembled booty shorts, hugging her ass like a pair of hands. She moaned as her flesh filled out wonderfully, supercharged, sexually, as if she was on a drug that enhanced her sense of touch, and smell, and taste. Her stomach shrunk and tightened, her hips grew with her ass until both stood out in an enormous lovely bouncing rear that would put pop sensation Brittany Brittany to shame. Her hips were enormous and lovely, her ass was enormous and lovely, and her breasts were enormous and lovely.

Her teeth glittered in beautiful white reflective light. Timmy could only stare as she floated over him in his bed before she suddenly dropped, her knee between his legs, her arms folded over his chest and her eyelashes thick and heavy as she smiled up at him.

"Well howdy there handsome."

"Holy crap Wanda, what just happened." Timmy said as he felt his own body starting to drastically change. The weak arms were now rippling with muscles, his legs were stronger and it felt as if his chest had grown to finally fill out his torso. His acne cleared up, even if he did still have his buck teeth. He looked good, like some sort of body builder out of a porno. She looked just as awesome, some sort of super bimbo just designed to take a fucking from his cock.

His cock had also changed, it thrummed against the zipper in his pants, as if it were surrounded by magic.

It had slowly grown to around the size and strength of an anaconda, long and strong, and even able to bend in unusual ways. As if he had perfect control over it himself. His balls had increased in size and sperm production, also unbeknownst to him potency and fertility was increased in the two of them.

"Your wish silly! You wanted the women who loved you the most to be affected, well I suppose that I'm one off the lucky gals! Now why are we hashing over little details when we could be doing something fun like fucking!" With that she sat back onto her haunches and pulled off her shirt to reveal her beautiful bouncing pleasure boobs.

Timmy was about to object when he actually got a good eyeful of her breasts, the nipples were hard and fat as a couple of rocket ships, sat down in the exact center of her breasts, and the surrounding areola about the size of a silver dollar. Her skin looked nice and soft and creamy. He licked his lips before shrugging. She looked young, sexy, super horny and more than a little ready to jump his bones.

With a simple flex his shirt tore on his muscles and he was wrestling with his pants. Wanda wasn't making it easy, she was biting her now longer and suddenly pink painted fingernails and squirming down on his crotch, as if to make certain he was nice and turned on before he even slipped up inside of her.

Finally he had his pants off and unceremoniously flung them across the room to thump against his door, did it lock? Did it matter? Who cares! The two of them were too interested in fucking to pay attention.

Timmy quickly flipped Wanda over so that he was over her, he grabbed her incredibly tight little pants and pulled them off, they almost seemed to shed off of her like a snake skin they had been so tight, leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination. The pink haired cougar smiled saucily up at her now super improved ward.

Timmy drooled down at her exposed cunt, a pink fuzz covered it, the same color and bounciness as her hair on her head.

"Why Mr Turner are you going to fuck me?"

"You know it sweet thang." Timmy said before he grabbed each of her breasts in a free hand and began to knead them with as much pressure as he could stand to place on the magnificent orbs. They bounced and swayed in his grasp and Wanda flung her head back and moaned in erotic pleasure, she had not known how much she needed his large hot hands to cup and squeeze her, to make her feel like a living sexual creature once again.

Timmy then pulled away from Wanda, he grabbed the base of his cock and with pinpoint accuracy slipped himself inside of her. No foreplay, nothing to prepare her, it was magic after all, and he was going to use it to the best of his ability to fuck the ever loving daylights out of this woman who a few hours ago was more mother to him than his own mother.

Speaking of his own biological mother...

While Timmy was busy fucking Wanda so hard that she had begun to see stars from her multiple orgasms Mrs Turner was downstairs doing some important house wife house work! Namely sitting in front of the television set in relative boredom. She wanted some more zest and excitement in her life! Her husband was busy doing who knows what and she needed something to occupy her mind with.

If he wasn't such a strange one she probably would have insisted on another child. After all her relatively wide hips were made for a birthing! As her mother, aunt, grandmother and great-grandmother always said.

Suddenly a cloud of magic flew down the staircase from her sons room and encased her in it's strange tingling properties, she gasped and coughed trying to bat away at the aggravating cloud. She suddenly gasped as she realized something, she was wet, she was as turned on as a lamp. And she wanted a cock! She stood up, the sudden motion sending a ripple through her brand new body.

Her hips which used to be nice and large had doubled in size, as had her bust and her hips reduced in size, she felt as if the number of sensors in her had increased as well, tripling, no quadrupling! She grasped her ass threw the tatters that were once her beloved white slacks and squeezed the cheeks. She moaned and slowly slid her hands around, picking off pieces of clothing as if she were removing the remains of an old life. Becoming a true butterfly when once she had merely been a caterpillar.

Mrs Turners hair began to grow as well, with each affectionate squeeze, or shudder, or shimmy at the sudden heat growing inside of her her hair began to reach downwards until she almost had a tidal wave of the lovely locks falling from her head.

Suddenly she paused once she reached her cunt. She delved the very tips of her fingers into herself before she began to pant and moan from the fog in her mind. She sniffed the air, something besides her own juices were flowing. Something just as good.

She looked upstairs and quickly skipped up them, her exposed ass and tits bouncing and jiggling as if she were made out of pudding instead of human.

She landed outside of the door to her sons room. She heard it, panting, hard and hot, someone was getting frisky with themselves in there.

She did not bother to knock, asserting her dominance as the parent she merely opened the door. She was a little surprised by the scene before her. Her son was fucking a young lady, easily as sexy as her, if she lacked a little in the birthing hips department. He was thrusting downwards aggressively, as if staking a claim on the woman.

Mrs Turner didn't care though, she just wanted her sons cock back where it belonged. Inside of her!

The other surprise was how quickly her little Timmy had grown since she last saw him at breakfast, bigger muscles and the such. Still if everything had grown she wasn't going to complain!

"Oh Timmmyyyyy!" She called in a singsong voice. Timmy paused his pumping and turned openmouthed to look at her.

"Oh Shit! Mom!"

"Come on stud! Let's see how you really ride!" She shouted before jumping onto his poor bed, the abased piece of furniture creaked and groaned from the weight on it. Mrs Turner ducked her head to her sons cock, it had just popped out of the pink haired woman's cunt and was sopping wet with their juices, nice and fat and thick, it had little beads of sweat rolling down it. She began to lick and slurp energetically at the piece of meat trying to slurp as much down her throat as she possibly could.

Timmy and Wanda exchanged surprised glances. Mrs Turners hands went to Wanda's clit and began to slip in and out of the fairy turner woman turned teenage fucktoy.

"What happened!" Timmy hissed/whispered at Wanda who merely shrugged.

"I suppose you weren't specific enough. I mean your mom does love you."  
"Yeah but-!" Timmy was cut off from Wanda kissing him hard on the lips. He paused to return the gesture and take the time to think. She did have a good point. His mom was affected, and he was interested to see who else had feelings for him and would be affected. Not to mention she certainly made incest look good! In that new form of hers.

Timmy felt the pressure of an orgasm build up, hold, and then explode out of his cock. His balls tensed and his toes clenched. He groaned as a small pool of semen began to flood his mothers vibrating throat. She screamed around his shivering cock as it filled first her stomach, then her throat and finally her face with semen. She smiled around the slow amount that was dripping from her mouth.

Then her eyes widened at the sight before her. He was still hard as a boulder!

"So which one should I fuck first?" Timmy asked himself looking between the two women who were so obviously horny for him and only him. They were his to do with and he was theirs.

Timmy stood up on the bed and did a little hop, the two woman looked up at him with enormous reverence. His smile seemed wicked and he intended to preform wicked things with every fiber of his being.

"Okay so since this is the first night how about we start all at once. Mom get on your back and spread your legs, Wanda get on top of her and grab a hold." With a bit of shuffling the two older woman obeyed his every command, as if he were a God or something. Wanda looked deep into Mrs Turners eyes and grinned, their breasts smushed against each other.

"Hello I am Timmy's mom."

"I know, my name is Wanda, I don't think we've been introduced." Mrs Turner smiled and gave Wanda's rump an affectionate squeeze,  
"Well we certainly know each other now!"

Wanda closed her eyes and kissed Mrs Turner hard on the lips, her tongue experienced by centuries quickly forced open the woman's teeth and found it's way inside. She began to lick and twine her tongue around Mrs Turners' who responded in kind. Wanda gasped as Timmy's cock entered her and he began to thrust as hard as he could, he began to hump away at her like a dog in heat on it's bitch. He began to knead her large soft thighs, his other hand went down to his mothers cunt and began to massage and pull on her folds, her lower lips becoming even more wet and lubricated in anticipation for his cock.

Timmy then slipped out of his godmother and entered his biological one, his thrusting never pausing or slowing down, in fact he only got faster. As if their need and desire, their panting and huffing and sweating was only getting him more energized and excited. He rode them like an amusement park ride, never slowing even when they were holding onto each other and screaming his name.

Even when they started to say things like this.

"OH LORD!"

"MY GOOODNNNNNNEEEEEESSSSSSSS!"

"YES JUST LIKE THAT!"

"I DIDN'T KNOW IT COULD DO THAT!"

"DO MORE OF THAT!"

"OH MY!"  
"THAT'S RIGHT YOU BAREBACK BASTARD! FILL ME FULL OF CREAM IMPREGNATE ME LIKE THE SLUT I AM!"

"NO! NO! GIVE ME YOUR CREAM! LET MOMMY HAVE YOUR BABIES!"

"You two are my sluts now right!" Timmy shouted into the air.

"YES!" The two women responded pushing back on his cock. While Timmy was the one on top they were not going to just sit there and be the negligent bottoms! They were thrusting back against him so that he only traveled half the distance before meeting their hips. They grabbed each others boobs and played with the nipples until they were long and red and sore. They pushed themselves upwards and clenched and unclenched so it felt as if he wouldn't get to the same place twice.

"And you two want my babies eh?" He asked devilishly.

"YES!" They screamed in response.

"Than here you go!" Timmy shouted as he slammed into his mother one last time and ejaculated, he pulled out and slammed into Wanda just as hard. He then pulled out, his firehose cock had filled them both to the brim and bursting already so they were beyond full. He then creamed over then fronts as Wanda had rolled off of his mother to accept his burning hot seed.

The three looked at each other for a second as if remembering what they were supposed to be doing. And then they remembered, fucking. The two women jumped him and for the next two hours Timmy was the bottom.

* * *

The next morning Timmy came downstairs. His father was talking excitedly yet stupidly on the phone, not noticing his wife and sons transformations. MRs' Turner was eating some cereal and quickly prepared a bowl for her son and smiled as he sat down next to her. Her robe hardly covered anything now, as the night had gone on so had the three of their lusts, and their 'fuck a baby into me by dawn.' contest.

Their libidos and bodies improved to such a dramatic degree they all looked like supermodels from the gods.

Timmy poured some cereal and reached across the table to let loose one of his mothers breasts. She looked startled as he began to pull on the nipple until she groaned and squirted milk to flavor his cereal with. It was thicker and creamier than cows milk, and he fell in love with it after the first bite.

"Well great news guys! I'm an astronaut now!" Timmy's Dad shouted excitedly "The company is sending me up to the Pluto division in a matter of minutes! I might be gone for a while but I will send a postcard!" He shouted as he ran out the door and drove towards his work where they were sending him to the deepest darkest corners of space.

Mrs Turner turned to her son.

"So how is our little fuck slut doing upstairs?" She asked seductivly as she let the rest of her bathrobe fall off.  
"I would prefer to be downstairs." Wanda said as she walked down the stairs with a matronly sway in her hips. "For round twenty nine if I am keeping count."  
"I wonder what happened to those other clouds that we sent out?" Timmy asked out loud as he finished his cereal and stood up. "Ah well, can't matter that much. So who wants to be eaten out and who wants to suck me off?"

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Timmy, not even bothering to hide his erection or his lovers to cover up their bare animal nudity went and answered. Standing before them were the three others who had been affected by the cloud.

Tootie a girl in Timmy's class, her glasses were sharpened to librarians points and her smile glistened with the silver of her braces. Besides that she was completely changed, her breasts had grown to the size of a few lovely sized watermelons, her pants rode up her ass turning more into a thong, on top of that her hair had fallen into a messy bun. She smiled upwards at Timmy who was now much taller than her, but she made up for that with how well her ass looked. Nice and huge, as if it had fallen off of a poster for a rap artist.

Vicky, Timmy's babysitter was beside her sister Tootie, her breasts had turned into lovely round globes of softness, her cruel smile was replaced by an expectant smirk, her messy red hair was now let loose and it had turned into feral curls, they highlighted her figure wonderfully. Her legs were easily the longest that they could possibly be, she towered over the others with them, her back arched to support the weight of her new ass-ests and she had to look down her nose at the twerp she now wanted inside of her.

The final woman was a lady Timmy had met once a long time ago during an alien invasion called FLARG. A young red head named Carly, she had simply gotten bigger, her hips used to rival his moms now they surpassed hers. Her hair was it's same length and her breasts had also seemed to grow with the years. While it had been a very long time Timmy was never the less glad to see she had been one of the five.

"Last on to the bed is a rotten egg." Timmy said authoritatively.

The bed springs broke that day, they didn't move anywhere else, the supports also snapped. All that could be heard was moaning, giggling and slapping of skin on skin. On top of that the house was littered with bras, panties and underwear. The door swung closed behind the six lovers and would not open for a few days afterwards.


End file.
